Celos
by yusha
Summary: El problema? Naruto le está coqueteando. La solución? Llevársela a casa. El resumen? Te amo y quiero que sólo seas mía. Reto #15 de los 100 Shikatemas
1. El Problema

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 15 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

* * *

**CELOS**

* * *

_**Parte 1. El problema**_

Shikamaru siempre se había destacado por ser tranquilo, calmado, calculador y muy racional…

Por eso, cuando había visto a Naruto, acercarse a Temari con actitudes de gran conquistador, contándole el repertorio de sus mejores anécdotas, con evidente interés de seducir a la embajadora de Suna, se había mantenido al margen del asunto, a unos metros de ellos, con esa actitud suya tan impasible, desinteresada, planeando una eficaz estratagema para deshacerse del indeseable que se atrevía a pisar en su territorio y conseguir que pareciera un accidente…

Porque sí, por muy tranquilo, racional y calculador que pudiera ser Shikamaru, no dejaba de ser celoso en lo referente a Temari...

Sin embargo, aquella fría noche viernes, mientras el heredero del Clan Nara organizaba la mejor estrategia para deshacerse del indeseable, por primera vez en su vida, tuvo el impulso de actuar guiado por los celos que le provocaba ver a Temari reír tan abiertamente de las barrabasadas que seguramente Naruto le habría contado, de ver cómo el atrevido rubio la había tomado de la mano y se había acercado más a ella pasándole la otra mano por la cintura, de ver cómo su supuesto amigo acercaba más su rostro al de ella e inclinarse hacia su oído a susurrarle quien sabe qué cosas… de ver como ella parecía disfrutar de aquella cercanía, de ver como ella sonreía con coquetería, de ver como ella no le ponía un alto…

Olvidándose completamente de todo raciocinio, Nara Shikamaru cruzó la estancia en menos de diez pasos, plantándose enfrente de la pareja, que seguramente movidos por el alcohol, parecían haberse olvidado de que estaban en mitad de una fiesta rodeados de poco más de cien personas que bebían, charlaban y bailaban… y aclarándose la garganta lo más fuerte que pudo, consiguió llamar la atención de los rubios que lo levantaron la vista aún con la sonrisa pintada en sus caras…

-Temari, ¿podemos hablar? En privado.

Pidió el pelinegro, dirigiéndole una fulminante mirada a Naruto, que entendiendo la indirecta, soltó a su compañera para ponerse de pie…

-Iré por unas bebidas, ¿te parece?

Ofreció a Temari, que mirándolo aún con una sonrisa, asintió… y controlando sus deseos de matar a golpes a Naruto, Shikamaru apretó con fuerza los puños de sus manos y casi rechinó los dientes… pero se abstuvo de eso, al sentir los verdes ojos de la embajadora de Suna sobre su rostro…

-¿Y bien?

Preguntó la kunoichi, borrando de su rostro la afable sonrisa que le había estado regalando a Naruto en lo que iba de la noche, y sintiéndose terriblemente molesto, el pelinegro respondió casi arrastrando las palabras.

-Nos vamos.

-¿Bromeas?

-En absoluto. Es tarde y tenemos mucho por hacer mañana…

-Shikamaru, ni siquiera es media noche, además, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con Naruto, que por cierto, me está esperando.

Y gruñendo por lo bajo, el ojinegro desvió la vista hacia la barra donde Naruto observaba al techo mientras esperaba que ellos terminasen de hablar… y él no estaba tan loco como para dejarla sola en las garras del rubio.

-No voy a dejarte aquí Temari…

-¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que si le pido a Naruto que me acompañe al hotel lo hará con gusto… anda, vete a tu casa y nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

Y acto seguido, la rubia de Suna se puso de pie y se marchó al encuentro del futuro Hokage… e increíblemente furioso, Shikamaru se maldijo a sí mismo mentalmente por no haber usado su cerebro para planear una mejor forma de sacar a Temari del lugar…

¡Pero la culpa la tenía ella, por estropear de aquella manera sus ágiles sentidos con esa intensa mirada que le dirigía, por esa sonrisa coqueta que tenía, por ese pronunciado escote que había llamado la atención de más de uno…!

Apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, el Nara se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguirla, pero deteniéndose inmediatamente al verla llegar junto al rubiales de ojos azules, que con esa estúpida sonrisa le entregaba su bebida…

-¿Y bien…?

La pregunta de Naruto disparó la sonrisa de la rubia, que llevándose la copa a los labios respondió completamente divertida, mientras su compañero la tomaba de la mano y se acercaba unos pasos.

-Está muerto de celos tal como dijiste… Naruto, eres un genio…

Susurró ella, sintiendo los labios del muchacho en el dorso de su mano, y mirándolo guiñarle el ojo también muy divertido…

-Y eso que apenas estamos comenzando…

* * *


	2. La Solución

_**Parte 2. La solución**_

Apretando con fuerza la mandíbula, Shikamaru se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a seguir a Temari, pero deteniéndose inmediatamente al verla llegar junto al rubiales de ojos azules, que con esa estúpida sonrisa le entregaba su bebida…

Lo odiaba. Profunda y sinceramente, Shikamaru lo odiaba.

¿¡Cómo se atrevía a intentar seducir a Temari?! ¡A **su** Temari!

¡Si todos en la aldea sabían del interés que él tenía hacia la rubia, si todos en la aldea sabían que él estaba predestinado a ella!

Increíblemente furioso, Shikamaru tuvo el impulso de lanzarse hacia su ex amigo y arrancarle la maldita cabeza con sus propias manos, ¡de sacarle los ojos con un kunai y partirle uno a uno los huesos de su cuerpo…!

Pero una vez más su raciocinio le indicó que debía controlarse y hacer las cosas lo menos sangriento posible, por lo que en menos de seis pasos ya se había plantado de nuevo frente al par de rubios, y fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, le arrebató de las manos la tersa piel de Temari, a quien nada más sujetar por la muñeca, arrastró afuera de la fiesta, sin notar la falta de resistencia ni la seña de buena suerte que el Uzumaki le dedicaba a su amiga…

Y así, durante poco más de diez largos minutos caminando en silencio por las vacías calles de Konoha, todavía llevando a la embajadora firmemente sujetada por la muñeca, Shikamaru tan sólo pensaba en la manera de cobrarle el agravio a su ahora ex amigo, porque estaba claro que no iba a dejar las cosas así como así. Naruto tendría que aprender a respetar a su futura mujer… porque él no se iba a dejar quitar a Sabaku no Temari tan fácil, no señor…

Y hablando de ella, ¿por qué era que desde que habían salido de la fiesta, ella no había dicho nada, no había replicado ni discutido…?

Mirando con discreción por sobre su hombro, el pelinegro redujo ligeramente la velocidad de sus pasos y exhaló un casi imperceptible suspiro en un intento de tranquilizarse más… la rubia de cuatro coletas se mostraba seria, impasible, con la vista en cualquier lugar menos en él… seguramente estaba molesta, furiosa con él… y él iba a tener que hacer algo para explicarle antes de que intentara matarle por arruinarle la noche por su repentino ataque de celos…

-Entiendo… si estás enojada

Dijo armándose finalmente de valor, todavía con la mirada clavada al frente, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara y sintiendo un horrible nudo en la garganta. Él no era bueno con las palabras, y no estaba seguro de cómo comenzar…

-¿De verdad? Porque francamente yo no te entiendo.

Shikamaru sintió los verdes ojos aguamarina de su compañera, fijamente clavados en su espalda, pero en aquel preciso momento, y con aquella precisa respuesta, se limitó a mantener la vista al frente, bufando de indignación y molestia…

¡Por Kami! ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?! ¡Si su actitud inmadura e infantil al sacarla de aquel lugar en contra de su voluntad había sido más que obvia!

Gruñendo por lo bajo, se dijo a sí mismo que, a lo mejor, si se hubiera abalanzado sobre Naruto para molerlo a golpes, quizás ella lo hubiera entendido a la primera… porque ella no era tonta, no lo era… quizás tan sólo sus sentidos estaban un poco atontados a causa del alcohol y era por eso que no lo había relacionado…

-Genio, ¿se puede saber a donde vamos?

La repentina pregunta de la embajadora de Suna, por un momento desconcentró al heredero del clan Nara sacándolo de sus propios pensamientos, consiguiendo detenerlo unos pasos a mirar el lugar en que se encontraban, y descubriendo que en su arranque había estado guiando a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño en dirección al distrito de los Nara… justo del lado opuesto al hotel donde la ojiverde se hospedaba… y aún no estaban demasiado lejos como para regresar y tomar el camino correcto…

Sin embargo, algo en el interior del ojinegro, se encargó de recordarle que el hotel no era precisamente el mejor lugar para que Temari pasase aquella noche, no ahora que Naruto le había puesto el ojo encima y era capaz de ir a buscarla hasta aquel lugar en donde se hospedaba…

-Iremos a mi casa. Mis padres no están, así que no habrá problema…

Y volviendo inmediatamente la vista al frente, el moreno reemprendió la marcha sin darle más explicaciones a la muchacha que simplemente se dejó llevar en silencio hasta la casa principal de los Nara, en donde supuestamente él, la embajadora de la arena se encontraría más segura a lo largo de aquella fría y brillante noche llena de estrellas…

Porque él no era como Naruto que sólo buscaba aprovecharse de la joven y hermosa mujer de Suna. No señor.

Él la quería, la amaba y la respetaba, y por eso era que la estaba llevando en esos precisos momentos, casi a mitad de la noche, a su casa, en donde nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, los molestarían en toda la noche…

Y en donde nada más entrar, Shikamaru puso el cerrojo para mayor seguridad.

* * *

_Agradecimientos especiales a **{Temari-vc, immature-girl, Nona12, Titxtutemari, Hatake Nabiki, Xx-Lea-xX, ofheart, TemaRiLand y sabaku no nathzu uchiha}**, que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme review nwn, y como pueden ver, este fict si tiene continuación, y le falta todavía un capítulo, jejejeje..._

_Pasensela bien en esta temporada navideña, y no olviden dejarme reviews!!!!!! Les quiero! nOn_


	3. El Resumen

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... para comenzar, kiero desearles a todas un feliz 14 de febrero!!! Porque es el día del amor y la amistad, e independientemente de los novios ke podemos o no tener, espero que sientan mucho amor por sí mismas, que es por donde siempre hay que empezar ¿ok chicas? _

_Anyway, siguiendo con el asunto del fict, kiero agradecer los reviews de Titxtu, Temari-vc, Nathzu chan, Anika san, Hatake Nabiki, JazmindeAguinaga, ofheart, immature girl y Temarigothick. A ustedes les dedico este ultimo capitulo del fict._

_Feliz 14 de febrerooo, les kieroo!!! _

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 3. El resumen.

Nada más entrar a la estancia principal de la mansión Nara, Shikamaru cerró la puerta con cerrojo para mayor seguridad.

No es que esperara que Temari huyera, o que Naruto los siguiera hasta aquel lugar, pero aquella era una mera precaución que su madre siempre le había inculcado para preservar la seguridad de las pertenencias… y no era que él pensara en la princesa de Suna como una pertenencia, como un objeto de gran valor que debería guardar…

No, para él, Temari era más que un tesoro, mas que una posesión, para él, ella era la mujer de su vida e iba a mantenerla lejos de cualquier maldito pervertido que quisiera aprovecharse de ella estando en el estado en que estaba… es decir, según él, ebria. De otra manera, no se acababa de explicar que minutos antes coquetease tanto con Naruto y no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus celos furibundos…

-Bonita casa, ¿vives sólo con tus padres?

La voz de la embajadora de Suna, atrajo de inmediato la atención de Shikamaru que momentáneamente se quedo completamente mudo, embelezado, perdido y desorientado… pero, ¿cómo no hacerlo? ¡Si ella se veía todavía más radiante y sensual bajo aquellas ambarinas luces de la desolada estancia!

Kami, quizás, después de todo, traerla consigo a casa había sido una mala idea… no solo mala, ¡terrible y pésima idea!

-Sí… ven, te llevaré a tu habitación mujer problemática

Sentenció apretando casi imperceptiblemente el par de puños, en un gran intento de controlarse a él y a sus impulsos, pasando justo a su lado sin voltear más a verla y saliendo al patio interior en donde la luna se reflejaba enorme y brillante sobre el estanque, para guiarla posteriormente hacia una de las habitaciones…

Ahora si, ya que sus celos se habían calmado y el deseo sexual había tomado su lugar, estaba casi seguro, que sabiendo que ella estaba ahí, bajo ese mismo techo, no iba siquiera poder intentar dormir…

Mendokusai, iba a tener que darse una ducha con agua bien, bien fría…

Deteniéndose frente a la primer habitación libre en aquel pasillo, Shikamaru abrió la puerta antes de girarse para verla, y en ese preciso momento casi deseó no haber volteado… porque al verla caminar directamente hacia él, con sensual andar, contoneando su extraordinaria figura femenina envuelta en aquel corto y escotado vestido, con sus penetrantes ojos verdes tan profundos como el mar fijos absolutamente en él y con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en sus labios, supo que iba a necesitar más que bañarse con el agua más helada de todo el mundo para poder contenerse…

-Entonces, ¿dormiré sin saber qué es lo que te pasó en la fiesta?

La pregunta, instantáneamente le estrujó con fuerza el corazón a Shikamaru. Quizás por tristeza, quizás por molestia… lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, era que saberla ignorante en lo referente a sus sentimientos estaba matándolo…

Debería decírselo. Tarde o temprano debería decirle que la amaba… pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Cuando desde siempre había sentido que le faltaban las palabras para expresárselo…

-Mendokusai mujer… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?

Cuestionó justo cuando ella se detuvo justo a un paso de él, cuando la tuvo frente a frente con sus brillantes orbes fijas en las suyas, mirándola asentir serenamente… y no fue hasta ese momento, en que Shikamaru supo que no podía seguir haciendo caso de su cobarde razonamiento y redujo la distancia entre ellos tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él, y finalmente besándola para hacerle saber la respuesta…

La besó. Con todo el ardor y la pasión desbordando de su ser. Con toda la intensidad y el deseo acumulado de años de amarla en silencio. Con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía y profesaba hacia ella, Shikamaru simplemente la besó…

Y Temari, sin perder más tiempo, le correspondió con la misma o mayor intensidad, porque ella también lo amaba. Intensa y profundamente lo amaba desde hacía muchos años, pero ya fuera por orgullo o por cobardía, nunca se había atrevido a decírselo aún a sabiendas de lo celoso y posesivo que era con ella…

Y ahora que él se había atrevido a dar el primer paso, la embajadora de Suna estaba dispuesta a compensarlo por todos los celos que le había provocado, dispuesta a llevar a su enamorado al más hermoso de los paraísos…

¡Y por Kami que Shikamaru se sintió inmediatamente en el cielo al sentir aquellos tan deseados labios corresponderlo! Al sentir ese par de suaves manos aferrarse sobre su pecho, al sentir su perfume mezclándose con su aliento, al sentir que Temari, con todo su ser también le correspondía… ¡Kami, que él sabía que ella no era tonta y no era tan difícil adivinar sus sentimientos después de aquella escena de celos!

Y ahora que por fin, ella también le demostraba que siempre lo había querido, ahora que después de casi toda una vida esperando por tenerla entre sus brazos su anhelo se había cumplido, ahora no estaba dispuesto a soltarla…

Atrayéndola con fuerza contra si mismo, Shikamaru entró al interior de aquella oscura habitación, aprisionando a su rubia contra la pared, escuchándola gemir ante el contacto de sus cuerpos, sintiéndola friccionarse más contra él para sentir y aumentar más su excitación, mordiéndose los labios mutuamente con deleite, despojándola y despojándose quién sabe como de la ropa, avanzando desesperadamente hasta la cama, acariciándola con sus manos ardientes, recorriendo el monte de sus pechos, las curvas de su cintura y su cadera, rozando enloquecedoramente su intimidad con su miembro erecto, recostándola sobre la cama, besándola con abrumadora pasión, hundiéndose lenta y placenteramente en ella, fundiéndose finalmente con ella, perdiéndose en el clímax del orgasmo y el placer…

-Cásate conmigo – pidió en un susurro, dejando un rastro de pequeños y suaves besos en el hermoso rostro, acariciándole la piel con sus labios, negándose a apartarse de ella, que le respondió…

-Nunca nadie va a separarnos - susurró, y Shikamaru, levantando la cara para verla directamente a los ojos, sonriéndole, la tomó del rostro y la beso intensamente en los labios…

Desde que se habían conocido hacía tantos años, ambos habían sabido que estaban destinados a estar siempre juntos, de que eran el uno para el otro, y que juntos, iban a ser inmensamente felices…

**Fin**


End file.
